Whole Lotta Hell
by Mghtyman
Summary: My first story. I really enjoyed the movie and hope you like my work. Please review.


_My first fan fic. Please review. Thanks for your time._

The phone woke him. New voice mail. "I must have missed the call," he said this no one in particular. Sitting up on the couch he tossed the phone back onto the coffee table and ran his hand through his greasy hair. After reliving himself he returned to the couch he turned off the television the local news team seemed even more disheveled than usual but he paid no mind. Dialing one for voice mail he held the cell to his ear.

"Hi Tim, I know we haven't talked in a while but I need your help with something today. Ah, alright call me back when you get this."

Why didn't Jane call that meathead she called her new boyfriend to do it? Real life used car salesman, ex-junior college quarterback type.

"He has his life in order, Tim, he's got _goals_" He mocked out loud the sweet comforting voice he'd always loved. "Four years and boom out of the blue you've got no _goals"_.

Slipping the phone into his pocket Tim shuffled into the kitchen. No Frosted Flakes, no Rice Krispies. Just have another slice of cold pizza then. Pacing the kitchen Tim removed the phone from his pants and dialed.

Jane answered, "Hello?"

"Jane you called?"

"I know I called Tim. I need your help moving something from my folks' place."

"You need my truck?"

"Jesus you're still an ass. Will you help or not?"

"I'd be honored to grace your presence."

"Just come over in an hour." She hung up

Tim hung up and looked around his kitchen. It was an ugly seventies green. The walls were covered with wallpaper that had some indiscernible pattern. People in his home had guessed anything from flowers to the devil's face.

During his hour Tim showered and dressed in a clean tee and putt back on yesterday's jeans.

As Tom entered his garage his phone buzzed. Pulling it from his pocket he glanced at the screen. "I'm busy mum." And without answering he through the phone onto the passengers seat and drove off.

On the road Tim spotted two men brawling on the street. The smaller man looked sick but moved like some kind of predatory animal. He slashed with his hands and sunk his teeth in big man's shoulder. Further down the street a group of people chasing a frantic woman. Tim never realized what a dangerous neighborhood he lived in. He sped up.

He pulled up in front of Jane's house she was waiting on the step. She ran to the sidewalk and jumped in. Her amber hair shone in the sunlight. She looked over at him and their eyes meet. He found himself engrossed in her green eyes.

"Go." She said startling him back into attention.

Jane began examining the phone on the seat next to her. "You're a horrible son. Your mother has called you three times today and you haven't answered once."

Tim was shocked. He had been so engrossed in the people on the drive over he hadn't even heard his phone vibrate. "I'll call her back after were done. It's never anything important always some kind of 'did you brush your teeth today honey' deal."

They arrived at Jane's parent's home and she let them with her key. Tim hadn't been there for a while. Not much had changed though. Still a small house with wood paneling and brown shag, classy place.

She led him back into her old bedroom. It was decorated in pink and had clearly not been touched since Jane had left for college.

"I want this bookshelf for my house." She motioned to a large self made of heavy oak.

Tim sighed and looked at her pathetically. "Alri-" He was cut off by a loud smashing in the front of the house. Running Jane and Tim came into the parlor facing the street. The large bay window was in pieces on the floor and a man was lying face down on the carpet. When he heard them come into the room he shot up onto his feet. He was dressed like some kind of repair man. Tim would have guessed propane. The man looked wild eyed and crazed. There was a huge bloody wound on his forearm.

Locking eyes with Tim he lunged hands first mouth gapping at him. Tim side stepped the man swearing. The repair man came to a crash on the linoleum on the kitchen. Tim drove his foot into his ribs but he sprung up anyways. Tim cracked the man in the nose with a fist but after stumbling he came back with the same tenacity. Growing desperate Tim stepped back from the man again his hand found a frying pan on the stovetop. When he was rushed again he came prepared crashing the pan into the man's head. A red mist spurted onto the opposite wall and the repair man fell again this time motionless.

"I think I just killed someone Jane." His voice was shaky and uncertain. Looking around for a response he found Jane in the hall underneath a woman who had burst through the front door. Jane was struggling to keep the large woman from biting her on the neck. Tim ran and took a swing for her head. The vibrations in the pans handle sent shocks down his arm the woman lay sprawled half in and out of the doorway.

Tim picked up Jane she seemed shaken but unhurt. They both examined the woman. Like the man she had a large wound on her arm the seemed almost to be a bite but neither wanted to get close enough to be sure.

Looking at each other Tim said, "What the hell is going on?"


End file.
